<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can't Just Drown Away the Silence by Starr_Burst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941839">You Can't Just Drown Away the Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starr_Burst/pseuds/Starr_Burst'>Starr_Burst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, I have no idea what to tag this as, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starr_Burst/pseuds/Starr_Burst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have always walked to and from school together. It was something they did through middle school and they didn’t see why it had to change now that they’re in high school. </p><p>This particular evening was a cool spring one. The breeze ruffled their hair and the cherry blossoms were in full swing as they passed by. </p><p>As usual, he had his headphones on. As usual, Yamaguchi was probably zoned out. As usual, they were walking in silence, enjoying each other’s silent company. There was absolutely nothing that could suggest that this evening would be different. </p><p>Until it was. </p><p>Or: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi gay panicking for 6 chapters straight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Think I Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyoo!! This is my first work for this fandom and I'm so scared because this fandom seems so...intimidating?? So um please don't kill me? thanks :) (i do take constructive criticism tho)</p><p>Also, I'm almost done with this fic, just the last 2 chapters left to write and since I've got a break before school, I'll probably update either everyday or every alternate day!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damn math. Damn its stupid percentages, its stupid calculus, its stupid algebra but most of all, damn its geometry. </p><p>It was no secret that Yamaguchi Tadashi hated math. It made his head hurt and looking at all the numbers sinisterly laid out on the page makes him dizzy. Math was his weakest subject at school, too. </p><p>He scanned the report card in front of him. He managed to score above 80 in every single subject except math. His eyes lingered on the dismal 68 beside the subject column. </p><p>“Hey, Yamaguchi.” Tsukki slid himself into the empty seat in front of him. “How’d you do?” </p><p>Yamaguchi sighed. “About as well as you expect.” </p><p>Tsukishima stared at him for a moment before snatching the report card out of his hands. He frowned as he scanned his best friend’s report card. </p><p>He sighed and handed the paper back to Yamaguchi. “You missed your rank in the top 20 all because you suck at math.” He stated. Yamaguchi said nothing. </p><p>A moment of silence passed between them. </p><p>“How’d you do?”</p><p>“I did well. Missed the first rank because of geography, though.” </p><p>Yamaguchi nodded. Geography was indeed Tsukki’s worst subject. He remembered his best friend calling him at 2 am the night before the exam and having a mental breakdown over all the coal mines in North America and all the iron ores in Asia.  </p><p>“Wanna come over to my house tonight and go over the geography assignments?” </p><p>Tsukishima hummed in response. </p><p>Yes, it was true Tsukishima sucked at geography, but lucky for that blond, mean beanpole, geography just happened to be Yamaguchi’s best subject. </p><p>All through middle school, Yamaguchi helped him with geography and Tsukki helped him with math. He didn’t see why it had to be any different in high school. </p><p>Yamaguchi opened his lunch box as Tsukishima slid on his headphones. </p><p>*****</p><p>The sun dipped as the duo walked back from volleyball practice. Yamaguchi slid the front door of his home open and walked in, Tsukishima close behind. </p><p>“Sorry for the intrusion!” Tsukishima called out, only to be responded with a ringing silence. </p><p>“Oh, she’s not home today.” Yamaguchi offered feebly. Tsukki hummed. </p><p>She’s never home. </p><p>They made their way up the stairs to Yamaguchi’s permanently messy bedroom, opening their books and getting to work. </p><p>Tsukishima was halfway through the geography worksheet when his friend let out a frustrated sigh. </p><p>“What do they mean ‘prove this is a rectangle’? I know it’s a rectangle, it had four pointy sides goddammit!”  </p><p>Tsukishima looked up and pushed his glasses back. “Need any help?”</p><p>Yamaguchi let out a very miserably sounding hum in reply. </p><p>Tsukishima sighed and leaned forward to read the question, his hand brushing Yamaguchi’s in the process. His cheeks blushed bright red. He was sure Yamaguchi didn’t notice; he was too busy staring at the problem. </p><p>He cleared his throat and explained the problem to Yamaguchi, who looked ready to burst into tears by the end of it. </p><p>*****</p><p>At half past 8, Tsukishima made his way out of Yamaguchi’s front gate. The moon hung low and cast lurking shadows all around him. </p><p>He slid his headphones on and put his hands in his pockets. He was all alone with his thoughts. He let his mind wander around for a while, but it always came back to Yamaguchi. </p><p>Well, he told himself, there was nothing to think about. Yamaguchi was his best friend and nothing else. He told this to himself firmly. </p><p>But as he walked those lonely moonlit streets, he wondered if a small part of him wanted Yamaguchi to be something…more. What’s more than a friend? A boyfriend?</p><p>He shook his head. That would never happen. It was ridiculous. Yamaguchi wasn’t gay. Heck, he wasn’t sure if he was gay either. And besides, if, and only <i>if</i>  Yamaguchi was gay, he wouldn’t want to be with him. Would he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gotta Catch 'em All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukishima loves Pokemon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! So I have this headcanon that Tsukishima is really nerdy about Pokemon and I just had to find a way to add it into the story so here we are!!</p><p>Hope ya like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hitoka?” The first-year manager-in-training turned around at the sound of a weary voice. </p><p>Tsukishima stood a little away, his hands fiddling around with a ball. </p><p>“Yeah, Tsukishima? Is something wrong?” </p><p>“Ehh, yeah. I do have a question, actually.” </p><p>Hitoka nodded and he took that as a sign to go on. </p><p>“How do you know if you like someone?” He barely mumbled the question but Hitoka heard it, thanks to the impeccable hearing she inherited from her mother. Her eyebrows shot up. </p><p>“Oh! Oh- wow- that was unexpected!” She sputtered; shock evident on her face. </p><p> Tsukishima sighed. “Sorry I- forget I asked, okay?” He turned to leave when Yachi stopped him. </p><p>“You feel…different around them.” Tsukishima stopped in his tracks. </p><p>“Different how?” </p><p>“I don’t know, it’s just…different!” She asserted. Tsukishima nodded. It made no sense at all but in a weird way, it made perfect sense. </p><p>He might like Yamaguchi. He might <i>like</i>  like Yamaguchi.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Hey, we still on for tonight?” Yamaguchi asked the tall blond as they entered the gym. </p><p>Tsukki hummed in reply. </p><p>At least once every month, the duo meet up and binge-watch Tsukki’s favorite show – Pokémon. It just randomly started when Tsukki was over for a sleepover in 6th grade and Yamaguchi laughed when he found out Tsukki’s favorite show was Pokémon. A very butthurt Tsukishima then dared Yamaguchi to watch one episode and still say the show sucked. And so, he did and regrettably, Yamaguchi actually liked the show. </p><p>And so, the last Saturday of each month, they meet up at Tsukki’s house and binge-watch a season of the show. It’s quite fun, actually. There’s a lot of snacks and Tsukishima goes on for hours about his theories. </p><p>You see, their friendship was a very fickle thing. They don’t talk much but it’s moments like these – moments shared at 1:30 am on school nights that keep their friendship going, really. </p><p>*****</p><p>Yamaguchi showed up at around 6:30 pm and was promptly greeted by Tsukki’s over-enthusiastic brother and was dragged up by Tsukki. </p><p>He ran his finger across the neat stacked up collection of Pokémon DVDs lined up against the wall and picked one out. </p><p>“Pokémon XYZ,” Tsukishima stated as he popped it into the DVD player. “Your favorite.” </p><p>Yamaguchi gave him a cheeky smile and settled down with a bag of chips. </p><p>The show dragged on and the clock ticked on. At around half past 11, Ash finally gets the Voltage Badge from Lumios City. </p><p>“Oh my God, Tsukki, did you see that?! That was so cool, holy shit!” </p><p>But there came no reply. Yamaguchi was so invested in the show that he never noticed Tsukki had fallen asleep, his head lolled Tadashi’s shoulder. He suddenly felt alert, more alert than anyone should feel at this ungodly hour of the night. </p><p>He smells like febreeze, he thought to himself. </p><p>Tsukki moved the slightest and Yamaguchi felt his heart racing. Should he…should he move? But no, that would disturb Tsukki and he looked so sweet and not-scowly when he was asleep. </p><p>Struggling for a minute to reach his phone, he snapped a quick picture. He snickered to himself. This was perfect blackmail material. </p><p>The show went on in the background but Yamaguchi was not paying attention to it. No, he was more focused on the Tsukki situation. </p><p>Trying his best not to move too much, he reached for a blanket before draping it over Tsukki. </p><p>Hmm, he thought to himself, this was actually comfortable. </p><p>He liked it when he was with Tsukki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I hate writing angst and I'm not really good at it but I wanted to experiment and this is...what came up?</p><p>Hope ya like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei pride themselves in the fact that they don’t fight. That’s something they just…don’t do. Sure, they have a few minor squabbles here and there but the last major fight was in 4th grade, over who gets the window seat during a field trip (Tsukki won that one, obviously). </p><p>But when they do fight, it’s major. Everyone can feel it. It’s like the room temperature suddenly drops and everyone feels an anchor of dread pulling them down.<br/>
Which brings us to today, a seemingly normal evening in the gym. </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama – the freaky first year duo – were trying out a new quick attack. Hinata apparently wanted to keep his eyes open while he spiked the ball. The practice was rough with a lot of groans from Hinata and a lot of insults from Kageyama. </p><p>Yamaguchi watched as Kageyama set the ball and Hinata ran forward. This time, it looked like he almost made it but the jump was too low. The ball flew over Hinata’s outstretched hand and thudded on the floor. </p><p>Beside him, Tsukishima sniggered. “What, the King can’t even set properly now?” </p><p>Kageyama shrugged the insult off, seemingly used to them. </p><p>Yamaguchi, however, tch-ed. “Come on, Tsukki, don’t be mean!” </p><p>His best friend looked at him with bored eyes. “That wasn’t mean.” </p><p>“Yes, it was.” </p><p>Tsukishima squinted down at him and hummed. “Whatever. I could’ve said somethings meaner. I’m going for a walk.” He started towards to closed gymnasium doors. This was what always happened. </p><p>Every time it seemed like they would fight, Tsukki always looked for excuses to leave – “My mom wants me home early today.” “I have homework.” “I’m going for a walk.”</p><p>“Tsukki.” He kept on walking. </p><p>“Tsukki!” He didn’t even turn back.</p><p>“Tsukishima!” His steps slowed a little but he was still walking. </p><p>“<i>Kei</i>!” He stopped midway through opening the door. </p><p>Everyone was staring at them now.</p><p>“What, Tadashi? <i>What</i>?” He asked through gritted teeth. </p><p>“Can you apologize, please?” </p><p>“To who? Tweedle-dee and tweedled-dumbass?” </p><p>Yamaguchi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Well, yes- to Hinata and Kageyama. What you said was mean and clearly, they’re trying their best.”</p><p>Tsukishima considered him for a moment. The entire room was silent. Sugawara and Daiichi – the resident peacemakers – didn’t know what to do. Nobody, and that is <i>nobody</i> confronted Saltyshima, much less ask him to <i>apologize</i>! </p><p>Tsukishima let out his signature hum, “Let’s not do this here, Tadashi.” </p><p>And that, ladies and gentlemen, is when Yamaguchi Tadashi – the softest first year, snapped. </p><p>“When should we do it then? You know, I just can’t keep up with this anymore.” </p><p>“Keep up with what?” Tsukishima asked, eyes narrowing. </p><p>“This,” Yamaguchi gestured around wildly. “With you being…mean and an A+ jerkwad!” </p><p>“I’m a mean person?” Tsukishima laughed, though it didn’t seem very real. “Those jerks would still be bothering you if it wasn’t for me. If I’m such a mean person, why don’t you stop talking to me then?” As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He wished he could someway take back his words. What was he thinking? He didn’t want Yamaguchi to stop talking to him!</p><p>He frantically searched for words to make this better. </p><p>“Fine,” It was barely a whisper. </p><p>“You know what, <i>fine</i>!” It was louder, more confident this time. “I’ll not talk to you then. But we both know, I’m your only fucking friend, Tsukishima.” His words were ice-cold. </p><p>Yamaguchi pushed past him and slammed the door on his way out. </p><p>His mouth felt dry. What just happened? Was that a fight? His heart was racing, he had chills all over his body. He had never seen Yamaguchi that mad. Soft, caring Yamaguchi – he never swore. He never called him ‘Tsukishima’. It was always Tsukki. He was always Tsukki to Yamaguchi. </p><p>This felt wrong. </p><p>This was not supposed to happen. </p><p>They never fought. When he made teased anyone, Yamaguchi laughed and said – “Nice one, Tsukki.” </p><p>His breathing became more frantic. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Running a sweaty hand through his hair, he strode out the gym doors, not bothering to close them again, leaving a very confused team in his wake. </p><p>*****</p><p>The Karasuno Volleyball team from the Miyagi Prefecture were known for their exceptional teamwork.  None of their teammates fought – not more than the other teams, anyway. Sure, they bickered constantly but they never fought. So, that fateful evening was quite unexpected for everyone. </p><p>There was nothing but confusion after Tsukishima stormed out. </p><p>“What. Was. That?” Daiichi asked his partner who just shook his head. </p><p>“They’ve got a lot of stuff to work out by themselves.” Suga replied. </p><p>Even the notorious second years – Tanaka and Nishinoya – knew this was no time for jokes and resorted to whispering amongst themselves. </p><p>Mr. Takeda made to follow the angry teens out the door but was stopped by Coach Ukai grabbing him by the elbow. “You’ll probably get murdered if you follow that 190 cm of teenage angst right now. This is something personal, we shouldn’t get involved.” </p><p>Mr. Takeda nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. Even Coach Ukai had some teaching wisdom sometimes, huh. </p><p>But perhaps the most surprised by this impromptu outburst were Kageyama and Hinata. </p><p>Hinata remembered Yamaguchi was always kind to him. Hell, they even had a few inside jokes to themselves but Hinata had never thought Yamaguchi would stand up for them against Saltyshima! </p><p>Anyways, he was proud of Yamaguchi. </p><p>Kageyama on the other hand, was more focused on the fact that Tsukishima almost, most definitely cried before storming out. Hinata and he fight all the time, and you don’t see him bursting into tears every time they have a disagreement. </p><p>Though it was probably different for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, for they almost never fight. So, anytime they do fight is always more intense than whatever petty arguments he and Hinata get into, probably. Hmm, weird. </p><p>“Alright, get back to practice, everyone!” The Captain’s voice rang through the gym and the team reluctantly returned to the pace they stopped at. </p><p>*****</p><p>“Tadashi?”  </p><p>“Go away!” </p><p>Tsukishima sighed and sat down next to him. Yamaguchi was at the back of the school, by the shed, flopped down on the dirty ground with his knees pulled up close.

</p>
<p>“If you’re here thinking- sniff- that I’ll take back my words- sniff- you’re wrong!” Yamaguchi then proceeded to break down into hysterical sobs. </p><p>Tsukishima sat awkwardly by his side. He didn’t know what to do when your best friends breaks down because of him. They never taught this shit in school! He reluctantly put his arm around Yamaguchi. </p><p>“Listen Tadashi,” He started. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>Yamaguchi looked up at him with puffy eyes and a snot-running nose. </p><p>“No matter how I look at it, I’m in the wrong. And I’ve looked at this in 100 perspectives. I looked at it through mine, through yours, through Tweedle-dee, through tweedle-dumbass…” God, he probably sounds so stupid right now. But it doesn’t matter. Because he needs to do this. He needs to apologize to his best friend.

</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Yamaguchi.” </p><p>Yamaguchi shot him a small smile. “Really?” </p><p>“Really. And I’ll try, too. I’ll try not to be a …mean, A+ jerkwad.” He said in a small voice. </p><p>Yamaguchi nodded. “Thank you,” He leaned across Tsukishima’s shoulder. A part of his shirt will probably be wet, but that didn’t matter right now. “I’m glad we fought. I’m glad we talked about this.”</p><p>Tsukishima hummed in reply. “So, ready to go back to practice?” He asked, standing up and reaching an arm out to the boy in front of him. “I hear you’ve got a jump-float serve to master.” </p><p>Yamaguchi laughed and took the outstretched hand. </p><p>“You know you’ve still got to apologize to them, right, Tsukki?” He asked in his typically cheerful Yamaguchi-esque voice.</p><p>“Fuck you, Tadashi.” </p><p>*****</p><p>When the duo walked through the gym doors, all eyes were on them. Yamaguchi made a beeline towards Hinata and Kageyama and dragged Tsukishima with him.</p><p>The freaky duo was still practicing their new quick attack. “Hey guys! Tsukki here wants to say something, right, Tsukki?” He nudged him. </p><p>“Sorry.” He muttered under his breath. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, what was that?” Kageyama asked, faking innocence. </p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>“I didn’t quite catch that; my hearing is in the Maria Trench today!”</p><p>“I said- I’m sorry!” </p><p>Hinata took over before Kageyama could spiral the situation more out of control. “It’s okay! We almost got the attack down now!” He exclaimed, ever so cheerful.</p><p>Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukki, triumphant. </p><p>“Oh, sorry for interrupting practice earlier!” He piped up with a small bow to Coach Ukai who dismissed it with a wave. </p><p>“It’s fine, it happens sometimes.” </p><p>“So, everything is okay, then?” Daiichi, being the Captain asked. </p><p>Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically and Tsukishima hummed in response. </p><p>“I’m glad! Say, let’s get some pork buns after practice, huh?” Suga asked, earning a cheer from the second years. </p><p>“For god’s sake, go home early and eat!” Coach Ukai snapped and everyone laughed. Even Tsukishima.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay this isn't the best chapter but it's something?? I tried??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have always walked to and from school together. It was something they did through middle school and they didn’t see why it had to change now that they’re in high school. </p><p>Tsukishima quite enjoyed their walks; most of it was just spent in silence. </p><p>This particular evening was a cool spring one. The breeze ruffled their hair and the cherry blossoms were in full swing as they passed by. </p><p>As usual, he had his headphones on. As usual, Yamaguchi was probably zoned out. As usual, they were walking in silence, enjoying each other’s silent company. There was absolutely nothing that could suggest that this evening would be different. </p><p>Until it was. </p><p>As they turned the corner, a stray cherry blossom leaf found its way onto Yamaguchi’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hey, you have something on your shoulder.” Tsukishima reached to pick the leaf out the same Yamaguchi startled and jumped, turning his head in such a way that their lips were almost touching. </p><p>Tsukishima looked straight into Yamaguchi’s dazzling brown eyes. Slowly, he closed the gap between them. </p><p>Yamaguchi let out a small yelp before cautiously returning the kiss. </p><p>After what seemed like an hour (but was only 10 seconds, at most), Tsukishima pulled away. </p><p>Yamaguchi let out a shake breath. “That was…” </p><p>“I’m so sorry-”</p><p>“-Amazing!” </p><p>“What?” Tsukishima blinked at his best friend. </p><p>“What? You did…kiss me, didn’t you?” </p><p>“Uhm, yeah. Yup. Yes. Yupyupyup. I did, yeah. I did kiss you.” Yamaguchi giggled. He had never heard Tsukishima stutter around so much. </p><p>“Did you like it, then?” Yamaguchi asked, looking up at the taller boy. </p><p>Tsukishima stared at him. “Yes. I liked it.” He replied quietly. </p><p>“Would you like…another one?” </p><p>Without replying, Tsukishima leaned down and pulled him into a kiss. Yamaguchi’s lips were warm against his. </p><p>Yamaguchi pulled back first, giving Tsukishima a long look. “Are we- are we dating now?” </p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” Came the reply. His voice was monotone but Yamaguchi could see his lips tugging back into a smile. </p><p>“Alright then. Goodnight, Tsukki!” he exclaimed in a triumphant tone. </p><p>Tsukishima allowed himself to break into a grin as he waved to his boyfriend. </p><p>“See you tomorrow, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Yamaguchi ran through his house and flopped down on his bed; his schoolbag forgotten at the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! </p><p>Wow! </p><p>He couldn’t believe this was happening right now! He pumped his fist in the air. Everything seemed to be falling into place right now. </p><p>He’s finally dating Tsukki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic honestly got away from me I-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief among his teammates, Yamaguchi Tadashi loved matches. He loved the squeaking of shoes, the sound of the ball hitting the floor, the cheer of the crowd. He did, however, hate the fact that he gets nervous playing. Correction – he gets very nervous playing. </p><p>Though it was just a friendly match against Nekoma, his nerves were on edge. The score was 22-20, in Nekoma’s favor and of course, Coach Ukai chose this exact moment to send Yamaguchi in as a pinch server. </p><p>Taking in a deep breath, he walked towards the court. Suga cheered him on from the sidelines – “Nice serve!” and Tsukki gave him a small smile and a thumbs up from the front of the court. </p><p>Yamaguchi smiled in return. </p><p>Okay. He could do this. If he did this is practice, he could do this now against Nekoma. </p><p>He lifted the ball above his head and thwacked it. </p><p>The ball went flying- it was dangerously close to the net- it hit the net- it was falling- it was falling on their side of the court- why was nobody there- nobody can reach it in time- </p><p>The ball hit the floor, a mere second before Nishinoya dived for it. </p><p>The score was now 23-20. </p><p>“Don’t mind!” Daiichi’s voice rang through the Nekoma gym and Tadashi made his way back to the sidelines. </p><p>“Don’t mind! You’ll get them next time!” Ennoshita gave him a pat on the back in an attempt to cheer him up. </p><p>*****</p><p>The match was over. Nekoma won 3-2 and the players stood in a line to shake each other’s hands. </p><p>Yamaguchi slipped out their assigned locker room as the team bustled about, their usual energetic self despite their loss today. </p><p>He hoped no one would notice his absence, but of course someone does. And that ‘someone’ just happened to be a 190cm blond blocker. </p><p>*****</p><p>“Tadashi?” </p><p>He got nothing but sniffles in response. </p><p>He tried again – “Tadashi, are you okay?” Tsukishima mentally facepalmed. Of course, he wasn’t okay, he’s crying in an abandoned hallway, for god’s sake! </p><p>Tsukishima awkwardly sat down next to Yamaguchi. The other boy practically tackled him at the torso, burying his head into his chest. Tsukishima had no idea what to do. </p><p>His hand hovered awkwardly above Yamaguchi’s head for a moment before finally settling down to slowly stroke his head as he sobbed into his shirt. The shirt was probably going to be wet and dirty but Tsukishima didn’t mind just this once. </p><p>Tsukishima wasn’t big on physical affection but he allowed his boyfriend to hug him as they sat there in an abandoned hallway in Nekoma High. </p><p>“I- c- can’t do anything!” Yamaguchi whispered into Tsukishima’s shirt. </p><p>“No, don’t say that. Mistakes happen. We can just try harder next time.” Tsukishima cringed at his own words. He does not come equipped for these kinds of situations, and just spouts the standard advice his brother always gives him. But it seems to work on Yamaguchi, he does calm down a little. </p><p>Kuroo and Kenma passed them in the hallway, giving them a weird look. </p><p>Tsukishima just put a finger to his mouth and scowled before shooing them away. He couldn’t deal with them, not now. </p><p>A few minutes later, Yamaguchi broke the silence. </p><p>“We should probably get back; they’ll probably start worrying.” </p><p>Tsukishima hummed in response. “You should probably wash you face, though. I’ll wait for you.” </p><p>*****</p><p>To say that Coach Ukai was angry was an understatement. He was absolutely raging mad. Mr. Takeda had to talk him out of leaving without the two missing first years twice. </p><p>Kuroo and Kenma had told him that they were in some corridor and Yamaguchi was crying. </p><p>Ah shit, Ukai thought to himself, of course the poor kid would beat himself up over their loss today. </p><p>As much as he hated to admit it, these damn kids were growing on him. </p><p>After the two first years returned and the team settled down in the bus, Ukai willed himself to say a few words to them. </p><p>“We did good today. I’m proud of all of you,” His gaze lingered on the pinch server. “Each and every one of you.” </p><p>Tsukishima let Yamaguchi take the window seat this time, he knows how much Yamaguchi loves the window seat. </p><p>Yamaguchi rested his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder and Ukai was surprised when the blond didn’t immediately shrug off his friend’s head, instead opting to rest his head on Yamaguchi. </p><p>Suga noticed this but didn’t say anything, resorting to smiling at the first years. </p><p>Ukai returned to the driver’s seat. </p><p>Yup, the kids were going to be just fine!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sun, The Moon and You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NOTE - This chapter is inspired by Erin and Andy's arc from The Office episode - "Happy Hour" so credit to that!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE - This chapter is inspired by Erin and Andy's arc from The Office episode - "Fun Hour" so credit to that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima Kei, first year middle blocker, was not one known to be open about his feelings. He was a very reserved person and everyone knew this. </p><p>And so, naturally, he kept his relationship with Yamaguchi a secret. Perhaps not actively, but he wasn’t exactly advertising it either. </p><p>He knew the team had no problem with the LGBTQ+ community, they took it well when Hinata and Kageyama came out but the thought of sharing such a personal aspect of his life made him shiver. </p><p>When Yamaguchi and he talked about this, he said – “I just don’t want all the drama, you know?” </p><p>At the time, Yamaguchi laughed about it and said – “Yeah, they would definitely be all up in our noses about it. Hey guys, get a room already! When’s the wedding?” He joked, imitating the high-pitched voice of their teammates. </p><p>Which brings us to now – a seemingly normal evening practice session for the Karasuno Volleyball club. </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama finally got a hang of their new quick attack, Asahi was finally confident with his spikes, the second years were being chaotic and the third years just wanted to make most of their time with the team. </p><p>And Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi finally perfected his jump-float serves! Tsukishima literally felt his heart burst as he watched his partner thwack the ball and see it go floating over to the other side of the net. </p><p>And in that split-second, he knew. He knew he didn’t want to hide his relationship anymore. He knew he didn’t want to be constantly looking over his shoulder anymore. </p><p>“Hey. Should we tell them?” </p><p>Yamaguchi looked up. “About what?” </p><p>“About us. Are you okay with that?”</p><p>“But I thought you didn’t want all the drama?”</p><p>“I don’t but I don’t want to hide it any longer either. So, are you okay with that?” Yamaguchi nodded brightly. </p><p>“Alright,” He stood up on the bench. “Can I have everyone’s attention please?”</p><p>“Ehh, Tsukki, wait-”</p><p>“Yamaguchi and I have something to tell all of you.”</p><p>All eyes were on him now. Tsukishima didn’t often ask for attention from his teammates and they knew it. </p><p>“Ooh, is this Tsukishima talking to us for once instead of getting annoyed at us?” Nishinoya teased. </p><p>Tsukishima sighed. “I know I don’t share stuff from my personal life often but I just thought all of you should know,” He reached down for Yamaguchi’s hand. </p><p>“Yamaguchi and I are dating.” </p><p>What followed could only be described as chaos. Complete chaos. </p><p>“-OH MY GOD-”</p><p>“-I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!” </p><p>“-this is awesome!!”  </p><p>Tsukishima rubbed his temples. Why did he think this was a good idea again? Oh, right. Because he loved Tadashi. </p><p>He looked down at his watch. “Alright, alright! You have exactly two minutes for any follow up questions.” </p><p>“Ooh, ooh I have a question!” Suga raised his hand. “How long have you been dating?” </p><p>“About 3 months now, give or take.” Yamaguchi answered with a smile. </p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so happy for you guys!” Hitoka cried. </p><p>“Yes, it’s very sweet. Congratulations.” Kiyoko piped in. </p><p>“Thanks!” Yamaguchi replied. </p><p>“Wait, Tsukishima, when did you know you were gay?” Hinata asked. </p><p>Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. “That’s an off-topic question, I’m not answering that!” </p><p>“But that wasn’t an off-topic quest-”</p><p>Tanaka interrupted – “Have you two ever done it?” </p><p>Yamaguchi blushed brighter than a tomato and Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. He clapped his hands. “Alright, I’m done with this.” He hopped down the bench and threw his arm around Yamaguchi who smiled up at him. </p><p>“So, they know now, huh?” </p><p>“Yeah. It was just too much drama keeping it a secret. And you know how much I hate drama!” Tsukishima sighed. </p><p>Yamaguchi giggled. “But you love drama!” </p><p>Tsukishima laughed and gave his partner a quick peck on the cheek. “Yeah, that’s right, I love drama.” </p><p>“Ughh guys, PDA!!” Tanaka groaned and everyone laughed. </p><p>Daiichi clapped his hands, drawing everyone’s attention. “Alright, it was all good for the two minutes Tsukishima wasn’t a salty robot but let’s get back to practice now!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whooo that's a wrap! </p><p>This is my first fic for this fandom and I'm pretty...cool with how this turned out? I mean, i have to admit, the story got out of my hand and i can definitely improve my writing but i say this was an overall success!! </p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated! </p><p>Have a nice day :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!! Thanks for checking out this fic! </p><p>Remember to drink some water, stretch maybe, take your meds and finally stop procrastinating and get started on your homework!! </p><p>(Totally not me procrastinating right now, but shhh let's not talk about that)</p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated. </p><p>Have a noice day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>